The invention relates to a coil system adapted more especially for an electrodynamic direct linear drive, said coil system comprising a coil arrangement, which bears a plurality of individual coils placed with one another in a circuit and arranged coaxially in sequence. Furthermore the invention relates to a method suitable for the production of such a coil system. The invention also contemplates an electrodynamic direct linear drive with such a coil system.